Chinese Godfather
by JFox101
Summary: Harry Potter, raised by the Dark Dragon, is found by raiders of his "fathers" lair after his demise in Hong Kong. Lao Shi is given custody of him as he should have been as he is the boy's godfather.
1. Chapter 1

C**hapter 1: Goodbye Dark Daddy**

It was almost time. The Dark Dragon was waiting for the opportune time to fly to the secret location that dragons gathered to promote unity in the dragon community. He had already blackmailed the American Dragon and knew the boy would do as he said. He wouldn't let Lao Shi perish at the hands of Chang.

"Daddy? Where are you going?" Harry Potter, his half human blood adopted son asked as he walked into the cavern he used to the opening in the top to leave their home in the mountains.

"Go back to sleep little one. Daddy has to go take care of some bad dragons." The Dark Dragon said as he turned his son around while Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Go get your favorite story and I'll read it to you before I leave."

"Okay Daddy." Harry yawned sleepily and left the evil (Not to his eyes) dragon

_On that Halloween four years ago, the Dark Dragon had been flying above the village of Godric's Hollow. He had seen an explosion and heard a baby's crying. He flew down to investigate. He spied a young wizard infant bawling in the remnants of his nursery room. He immediately knew what happened when he saw the being formerly known as Voldemort fly off into the night less than the meanest ghost. Foolish human he had thought with a sneer. The darkest magicks involving souls are not worth even trying. Everyone who knew about these knew that any being that tried them went straight to hell upon death. He watched the half giant take off into the night with the infant and followed silently behind them. _

"_Until he's ready." He had overheard every word Albus Dumbledore said. This boy is the one. He thought. The perfect heir to my throne. When the wizard, witch and half giant left he landed. _

"_Hello little one." He cooed down to the infant who curiously looked up at him. "Let's go to my home hmm?" He picked the basket up in his large arms and flew off into the night after citing a safety spell so the infant would not fall from his grasp. The boy gleefully laughed as they flew to his lair. _

"Goodnight room, goodnight moon." The dragon read to his sleepy son as the boy's eyelids drooped. "Goodnight cow jumping over the moon."

Soon Harry was fast asleep. The dragon carefully closed his son's favorite storybook and left after covering him up. Time to become the ruler of the earth. He thought with a sneer. Neither boy nor dragon realized that this was the last time they would see each other...

**To Be Continued...**

**New plot bunny. I like this type of crossover! Not the plot specifically, but AmDrag/HP. **

**Goodnight Moon is my favorite children's story and has been since I was a child. Second on the list it The Night Before Christmas. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Boy Meets Dragon Godfather**

It had been a week since the Dark Dragon's demise. A whole week the Council spent interrogating Chang on the whereabouts of his lair. A team of five dragons including Lao Shi and Jake where searching it for spell books and dark artifacts to be destroyed.

"Hmm? I never noticed that hallway before." Jake said as the red colored dragon walked into it. He saw a single room at the end of the hallway and wondered what could be in it. Maybe more plans? He cautiously opened the door...and looked around in confusion. Children's toys where spread all around the room including a stuffed dragon resembling the Dark Dragon on a child's bed. Then...Something attacked him!

"Ow! Hey!" Jake said as something jumped on him from above and he wrestled with the small being.

"Where's my Daddy?" A young human looking boy with dragon slits in his bright green eyes demanded with a glare.

"Daddy?" Jake asked in confusion.

The child attacked him again. Pulling at his hair and beating his fists against Jake as they moved from the five year old's room into the room where the other dragons where discussing search tactics.

"Knock..it...off!" Jake grunted as he tried to get the boy off of him.

"Break it up." A Councilor Kulde ordered as the swedish man pried the child off of Jake.

"Where's my Daddy?" Harry demanded again as he squirmed in the man's grasp.

"Harry?" Lao Shi asked in shock. "Is that you?" The child looked at Lao Shi in confusion. He seemed familiar somehow. He vaguely remembered the blue robe and he thought he had been held by this man when he was smaller.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in confusion. "Why are you in my Daddy's home?" He demanded.

**To Be Continued...**

**I hope all my readers who celebrate Christmas had a very Merry one. I got two anthologies of The Haunt of Fear and The Vault of Horror! They where comic books published by EC comics in the fifties along with Tales From the Crypt that the TV show got its stories from! They have the first six issues in a big tabletop book! I'm a very happy fox indeed ^^ I hope to get the Tales From the Crypt one for my birthday! **

**I'll try to make the chapters longer soon. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
